


Life Lessons

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dean needs a hug., Gen, H/C bingo, Pre-Canon, So does Sam, bitty winchesters, but he's super tiny still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Dean knows what he's supposed to do. Even if he's not able to do it yet.





	Life Lessons

They were alone again. 

On the bed, Sam whimpered a little. It wasn’t a full blown cry, but Dean knew if he didn’t do something, it would be. 

He wished he could put Sammy in the crib that the motel had lent them, but he was afraid he’d drop his little brother. Dean wasn’t tall enough to get a baby over the sides of the crib easily. 

So Dean crawled up onto the bed, wondering where Dad was. He didn’t like leaving Sammy on the bed like this. Mommy had.....

Tears burned Dean’s eyes. Mommy was gone, and he was trying hard to not cry about it anymore. Dad had already been gruff over that. Dean was trying, though, and he needed to take care of Sammy. He wanted to put Sammy in the crib, because Mommy said babies shouldn’t sleep on beds. 

Dean couldn’t, so he tried to do his best by laying down next to Sammy and curling around his little brother. There was some more fussing, but Sammy seemed to calm down as Dean cuddled his little brother.

It was soothing to Dean as well. Sam smelled like baby powder and a hint of smoke still, but he was Dean’s baby brother. He was supposed to protect his little brother. 

Shifting so he was comfortable, Dean held Sammy close. It was good enough for now, as Sammy stopped making the unhappy sounds. The baby settled, content with being held by his brother. 

Everything was so bad right now. Mommy was gone. Dad was unhappy and.... Not mean, but Dean could tell that his Dad was upset. And not too careful about who he yelled at. It upset Sammy, and so Dean tried to be good. He didn’t want to make Dad mad, and....

Tears burned at Dean’s eyes again. He missed his mom. She always knew how to make everyone smile. 

Against his chest, Sammy started to fuss again. Dean hugged him, rocking back and forth some as he did. Was trying to do things he’d seen his parents do when Sammy had fussed before everything had gone bad. 

Dean wondered when Dad was coming back. They needed more food for Sammy. And Dean’s tummy was grumbling really bad as well. He would like something to eat as well. He was more worried about Sammy, though. Wondered if that was why his brother was being so squirming and unhappy at the moment. 

Though the longer Dean held him, the calmer Sammy got. Maybe Sammy needed a hug. Dean knew he could. Sometimes Dad did hug them. He’d get all sad on his face, and wrap both Dean and Sammy up into big arms and hold them close. Those were the times that Dean felt the calmest. He didn’t have to worry about taking care of anything when Dad held them. 

Those hugs always ended too soon, and Dean would wait for the next one. It seemed like those hugs were getting further apart, but Dean was willing to wait. 

“It’ll be okay, Sammy,” he said quietly, rocking until Sammy’s eyes fluttered close and the baby fell asleep. He held his brother carefully, holding onto him. “It’ll be okay.”

And it would be. Even if Dean had to kick all the bad things that were out there. Nobody was going to hurt his Sammy.


End file.
